In the field of industrial controls and sensors, the use of fiber optic cable for connecting remote sensing devices to electrical control devices is fast becoming state-of-the-art technology. Depending on the environment in which a particular device is required to operate, the fiber optic connecting cable may have either a standard plastic cover or an armored (metal) cover. The fiber optic connecting cable is purchased from the device manufacturer and may include a connecting tip made to the device manufacturers specifications. At the present time there are no established standards for these connecting tips. Therefore, each manufacturer has connecting tips designed specifically for their equipment. To complicate the matter further, tips for standard plastic covered cable are not compatible with tips for armored cable. This requires the manufacturer to make and stock two models of each device, one to accept plastic covered cable and one to accept their armored cable.